hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Danbe Seant
Another pawn on the chessboard Danbe Seant is a pseudonym Danbe started using after his long career in the employment of the Empire. It is the name he registered with at the Assassin's Guild, a decision he regrettably had to take, since he wanted his past behind him. For a while, he succeeded; that was all to be lost, however, on one fateful mission. He was hired along with a Mandalorian bounty hunter to perform an assassination on a high profile gangster boss; its failure, however, was under suspect conditions, and Danbe suspected both his mission partner and his contractor as being in on the set-up. Constantly having the feeling of being a pawn in the chessboard of the galaxy, moved about at the whim of his contractors, he stopped caring about the people around him, as the orders given to him often seemed in conflict with the feelings and well-being of people he once genuinely cared for; he would rather be alone than risk hurting and losing others. He often tries to silence himself in a discussion, but fails when he finds the discussion leading to the other side of the playing field. Eventually, Danbe seeks to leave the game of galactic chess entirely, but until he can ensure he will not be eliminated as he has done to opposing pieces of the board, he will do what he must. the journey of a boy Danbe’s journey started out as a little boy living with his mom, he never knew his father. According to his mother the dad was a military man with high morals towards the empire. He believed in the greater good for the republic was filters trough the empire. This is something that was verified by someone that served under him and was a great inspiration to young Danbe. At a very young age, he was introduced to Kenneth Bradigan, a great fighter and thinker. Kenneth believed in training the mind then training the body and then synchronizing both into a lethal combination. This was his plan with Danbe, his mother agreed to that as she allowed Danbe’s training to happen, this lead to Danbe being trained from a very early age into the many forms of combat and filosofy aswell as strategies and weapon skils. Danbe learned that compassion is a weakness that poisens the mind and one should never allow himself to be weakend by kindness. A quote and lifes lesson he learned the hard way was “ to show mercy is to open onself up to a possible lethal problem, to destroy is to free oneself from that potential lethal nuisanse” After years of training he joined the militairy academy at the age of 16. be the best you can be He quickly became famous amongst his fellow students as a fighting force that they never saw before. The story goes that one day he was fed up with his instructor to the point he pushed him to a fight and ended the fight within seconds causing him to be on academic probation. He was really close of being expelled and discontinuing his militairy carreer. The only reason he actually continued it was due to the fact that there was a project being discussed, that project was putting non clones along side of the stormtroopers in the 501, also known as Vaders fist. The instructor felt it was a great idea of putting this “little arogant hothead” into that program. Danbe realised that it was a set up, but felt it was also a great opertunity to show what he was worth. So he was given the choice either join or be expelled, he joined unrealising how fast the deployment to his first battlefield would be. The first battlefield he went into proved what kind of a person he really was. Even the most experienced veterans will always remember “Battle of Renatasia” as the most brutal actions by the empire, the only reason he continued was due to the life lessons he learned in his childhood. Which caused his companions to question both his sanity as his lack of morality. He never cared, always putting the mission ahead of the individual. He often said “What’s good for the empire is good for the Galaxy”. He received many honours and medals for this attitude, even though he didn’t cared much about them, the only Medal he cared about was victory. his nickname and his rise to excellence The fact that he would never let a single member of the oposition live gave him the nickname “ Erebos”, which he couldn’t care less for. He soon found himself in a situation where he was fighting clones and at this point it became crystal clear why he was in the 501 st. Even though there wasn’t an oficial conflict, the real story was that the emperor felt the need to test nonclones in combat with and possible against clones, incase there where plans to use his own army against him. The unofficial “battle of Kamino” both proved his fears where truthfull and that he can rely on nonclones to fight and even conquer the very best. Which led to the formation of the 105th. Danbe always regreted of having this honour as he rather ended up dieying than to carry this badge of honer with him forever. He often said when talking about the 105th “I prefer receiving a headshot over receiving this type of honnour” Even though he hated the 105th, he still continued, at this point “the emperor” was to content, he started transfering some of the members of the 501, Danbe was one of the few non force sensitive to get special training as a royal guard. Danbe never understood why, but wasn’t too occupied with it. “worst case scenario I’m just another test subject” he did however complete the training with honours, making his insctructor aware that this is a fighter to the likenes he never saw before. He also learned how to fine tune his mind perfectly to the point not even the emperor could read his thoughts. This made the emperor want to either get him in an upper rank position or get him killed after receiving the word from Darthvader that usually sparred with the guards members in the squall, Danbe was send to Coruscant to face virus infected droids, in a short lived war, then moved on to asasinations with a select group of people. The emperor set this up so he could have Danbe asasinated whenever he wanted to. there is an I in kill One of the objects of reaching a high guard position was do kill a fellow royal guardian. At this point the emperor wanted to both test the loyalities of the selected few he chose. He felt it would be a good thing to have the selected teammates kill Danbe during a so called mission. He promoted Danbe with the pure intention of sending him on a wild goose chase which would lead to his dead , according to him the reputation of Danbe was so well known, he couldn’t just kill him. So he made Danbe a shadoguard and send him off with a few shadoguards on the mission. The mission was simple, he made Danbe think that one of his former companions was deflecting and Danbe must find and terminate his existance, while in fact Danbe was the target. A few days after being send out, only Danbe returned to the surprise of the emperor. Danbe said “ interesting” nothing more. leaving the chessboard The last major conflict he was in, was the bombing of Callos, it showed him the massacre of a life lesson beyond victory to the point he questioned everything. He felt all he stood for was a lie and wanted to leave the chess board as he sees it. He became aware of a special individual whose confrontation with both the emperor and Darthvader gave him the opportunity to leave, which he took. Realizing that a pawn would remain a pawn, his plan was simple, to become an overlooked pawn, untill the chess game was over and maybe by that time he will be forgotten. Regretfully all he knew was killing and all he could do was join the assasins guild. He chose the name Danbe Seant, simply because it would erase his past, thus Danbe was rebourn in his mind as an assassin, leaving his former life behind. ITS A TRAP Time went on before he was asked to do a mission with a mandalorian. It was suppose to be an easy sniping mission as “the contractor” put it. The plan was to snipe the boss of an known criminal organisation. He agreed to take it on, but soon found himself in an set up Apearantly the emperor is aware of his deflection and offerd a reward to anyone that could terminate him. Danbe ran leaving Myec behind, believing he was in on it. He then went into hiding, only killing low profile targets, the kind nobody would miss, before receiving an invitation by a person named “hydrospanner” Since he needed the cash, he was intrigued by it. He went to the bar meeting up with “Myec “ once again and “Hydrospanner revealed himself to be a kid. The only reason he joined is to make sure the kid wouldn’t be harmed and he could get away from a seemingly increasing hotzone. no place like gone He though finally succeeded and left the game when he went to Taris. Danbe roamed around on Taris. He knew he could go anywhere he wanted in the undercity. He assasinated every target that he felt needed to assassinate, until the point huts required him to Kill a familly that was in too much debt. He payed off their debt and left the undercity where he saw an old friend from his old serving days that was surprised to find him still alive. It was thanks to her piloting skills that he got out. They talked about the past, he got interrupted by a shadow guard during a sentence on her ship. An intense fight follows and Danbe barely defeats the Shadow guardian. Danbe realizes he has to move away from Taris. He felt he needed to get back to his roots. He felt he needed to redo his tests to be a fluent fighter once again, Danbe offered her credits for the service of flying him to the locations he needed to revisit. She declined, she never explained why, she didn't have to He knew her feelings towards, him, he just couldn't feel the same in return. A road traveled before. Combat Test I: Travel to the Krayt Dragon Graveyard of Tatooine and defeat a Krayt Dragon Ancient. http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Krayt_Dragon After reaching Tatooine's Krayt Dragon Graveyard, Danbe pulled out his vibrosword and searched the Krayet dragon out. Knowing that his pilot would be in trouble fast he send her on a separate mission to find info on the man that had set him up in the past. After hours of looking he managed to find one in a shallow cavern. Using Bantas as bait he lured the dragon out in a trap he set earlier with the help of an male twilek, that turned against him for the reward, after a brief fight and With a smile and a pearl he returned to the ship. Meditation Exercise I: Travel to the Oasis(-5533, -3835) to practice your Teräs Käsi meditation. After hearing about Deel's involvement and how Deel had no idea on his past, he wondered how the setup worked. She informed him that whomever after it only shared info on what needed to be known. He fought some of the sand people taking their sticks and clothing. He managed to find enlightenment once again as he meditated on the now instead of worrying about the past. Combat Test II: Travel to the Nightspider Cult Cave of Dathomir and defeat the Kiin'Dray. http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Kiin'Dray After reaching Dathomir, Danbe planned his next move. He knew how hard it was the last time he took this test. He meditated over it, before going deep into the cavern. Danbe found the nests after hours of searching he found two elite spiders. He sneaked passed them before He reached a room full of holes. There he killed all the spiders that where aware of him as he continuously attacked Kiin'Dray, after succeeding in killing e Giant Gaping Spider Kiin'Dray he returned to his pilot. Tired and proud having a badge of honor. Meditation Exercise II: Travel to the location know as Misty Falls to practice your Teräs Käsi meditation. This went smooth, without any trouble, his meditation went amazingly. On the way to the third test they went to a bar where he overheard a conversation between smugglers about an abandoned Imperial base. The thing that kept them from going was, that it being abandoned was rumors. He interrupted them and told him that he is both interested and willing to help them, in case the rumors weren't true and he had a ship in case they needed extra loading space. After a long talk they agreed to it. Danbe followed them to the planet where they saw the end result of a huge battle. Everything was destroyed. After leading them to the armory, they hear a scream coming from a distance. After checking it out the man explained he saw a spider. Danbe face palmed, then continued to load weapons into the ship, he wanted to get out of that base fast. He had a bad feeling about it. Some time later another scream is heard. This made Danbe suspicious. When he heard the same explanation, he didn't trust it at all. He called him out on it, by pretending to know him longer than he had. The man fell for it, at this point Danbe aimed his blaster at him. wich caused the others to aim their blasters at Danbe. and Danbe's Pilot to aim her blaster at them. "looks like we got an Tionese stand off." Danbe said cold. Suddenly sounds are heard everywhere. It spooked them badly, so badly that one of the Smugglers accidentally shot his friend. Everyone started shooting. Danbe ducked and went for cover fast as did his pilot. The wounded smuggler was not the same being as the wound mutated his arm into a whip like weapon. The mutated smuggler slashed trough one of the smugglers in a clean strike. Danbe signaled the pilot to get the hell out of the base. The ran out as the smugglers turned against eachother. Danbe shot the entrance with one of the weapons causing it to collapse, trapping the smugglers inside it. Combat Test III: Travel to the moon of Endor and defeat a Gorax giant. they traveled to the north end of the plateau of Endor, where danbe camped and plotted his plan. Soon non elite Goraxes spawned, after killing them Elite spawned, after killing them, the Boss spawned, Danbe aimed with his DC-17m with anti-armor attachment and shot it straight in the groin. after slaying him, danbe returned to the ship. Meditation Exercise III: Travel to the southernmost Ewok Lake Village to practice your Teräs Käsi meditation. He meditated there peacefully, while re-learning the language. After he was done he left. Master Combat Test I: Travel to the Geonosian Caverns of Yavin IV and defeat the Acklay After going into the cavern, Danbe sneaked trough it silently. In an passageway below he saw his target. He quickly jumped on top of it and killed it by stabbing it in the back of the neck with his vibroknuckler. He returned to the ship afterwards, they left for. Master Meditation Exercise I: Travel to the ancient Blue Leaf Temple to practice your Teräs Käsi meditation. He meditated there for days without food, he felt calmer when he left then when he arrived. Master Combat Test II: Travel to the planet of Dantooine and defeat a Dark Jedi Knight and a Dark Jedi Master. When he arived, he went to the Jedi Enclave to see how things look like there. Once there, he's knocked out. Danbe is roughly wakened up by water being splashed in his face. The Dark Jedi master and knight stand there staring at him. He wonders why they didn't kill him on sight. Soon he realizes why. The dark Jedi master grabbed his lightsaber and started holding it close to Danbe's chest, close enough to burn him slowly. He never asked questions, just enjoyed the torture, that enjoyment soon ended as Danbe showed no expression of pain. The Dark Jedi master introduced himself by name Master Atrum Navitas. He continued to work with a method, he heard rumors over involving Bacta and a vibroblade. He started making the cuts really slow. applying Bacta after the cut. After a few hours, he got frustrated and went outside. Danbe he successfully made a plot with the knight to kill the master. The master returned with the idea of castrating Danbe and healing it with Bacta. As soon as he kneels down the student attempted to stab the master in the back. He failed as the Master turned around while using force push. At this point Danbe snapped the masters neck. the dark jedi knight lies knocked out and danbe grabs his lightsaber pushes it on the chest, then hits the button causing the energy to instantly kill him. Master Meditation Exercise II: Travel to the Kunga Stronghold to practice your Teräs Käsi meditation. He traveld there to meditate, and left feeling that he was ready to move onwards to his final battle test. Master Combat Test III: Travel to the Cave of Sher Kar on Mustafar and defeat Sher Kar. the first thing Danbe needed was an Omniglobular syringe filed with an reactive antidote. After injecting himself with it, he entered the sher kar cave. He had exactly 36 hours before the antidote would wear off. Danbe immediately sneaked searched the cave looking of the creature. After hours of searching he found two praetorians, one symbiont, andone karling in the cave, along with the Sher Kar herself. They didn't notice him at this point. Danbe threw an rock at the praetorians drawing their attention. He ran away chased by them, then suddenly turned and attacked them straight on. After killing them he want back. He ran midway int the symbiont, which he easily killed with his beskad sword. once returning to the spot, he ran straight to the Karling, and slipped out of the way of the Sher Kar poisoned sting. As the Sherkar stabbed the karling, killing it instantly, Danbe attacked the sher kar. A long fight followed. After he killed it, he picked up the items and ran out of the cave barely in time. Meditation Exercise III: Travel to the location (428, -415) to practice your Teräs Käsi meditation. after completion this he felt a peace in his heart, he didn't feel for a long time. He thanked her for flying him everywhere he needed. She warmly said "as long as we're together the Empire can't harm us." He never reacted to that. Danbe contemplated sending her to ravenwood thinking that Hydro could use her better than he can. They flew to Tapani where she wanted to go back to her family after getting a message from her father. On tapani Danbe saves the head of a house his life by killing of the attacker, he received the aggressors light saber as a reward from his pilot that is the daughter of the Baron. He finds out that the Baron got his daughter her job as a pilot for the empire. Reported for Duty Her father reports his presence and sends Darth Vader the info including images captured of Danbe to the empire. Danbe then goes to Juntai after being contacted by one of the people to aid them destroy the oppression from the ruling forces and the guerrilla leader. He takes on this task hoping to right some of the wrongs he did in the past in the name of the empire. After many missions and double espionage, he contacts Hydrospanner to aid him in his plans for a better democracy on Juntai. Ravenwood chessboard He rejoined the Ravenwood company for a while, since nobody knew where it was, he almost left again, after encountering a shadowguard, he was friends with. Farewell Danbe Danbe was killed by Darth Vader a few moments before the death star was destroyed. He confronted Darth Vader during their escape, so the others would have time to get out. RPG Statistics Equipment: Credits: 32500 Armour and Garments: 1 pair enchani Power Gauntlets Type: Gauntlets Effect: +2 Strength for forearm related Strength checks (does not affect defense) . Absorption Visor Type: Visor Effect: +1 defense front head only, +2D+2 defense vs. electrical and energy attacks front head only, +5D defense vs. Ion attacks (front head only),+5D+2 defense vs. sonic attacks front head onlyDescription: This visor absorbs energy of multiple kinds, protecting the users face from nearly any sort of harmful energy. 1 pair Combat Gloves 1 pair Combat Boots 1 Hutese Security Uniform 1 Storm Trooper Armor 1 Blastervest 1 Tuskan robe 1 Ritual robe Weapons: 'Melee weapons' 'Blunt weapons' 'Edged weapons' 'Vibroweapons' 'Ranged Weapons' 'Dart Shooter' 'Blasters' 'Blaster Rifles' Ammunition: 300 shots Droids: Miscellany: 1 Synth rope 1 Macrobinoculars 1 Comlink 5 Battle stimulants 1 datapad 4 Medpac Type: Standard medpac Skill: First aid Cost: 100 Availability: 1 Game Notes: Heals one wound level on a successful first aid roll, being expended after that. FastFlesh Medpac Model: VioTech FastFlash Medpac Type: Advanced medpac Skill: First aid Game Notes: Use the following difficulties for FastFlesh medpacs: Wounded 5 Incapacitated 10 Mortally Wounded 15 Can only be used once per day on a patient. Can be used in conjunction with regular medpacs. If used more than once per day, the character suffers a mortally wound in addition to the wounds he or she may already have incurred; this is usually fatal. pack scout survival pack Type: Custom survival pack Game Notes: While each pack varies, they often consist of a backpack rig packed with any of the following items – breath mask, comlink, datapad, fusion grapple, glowrod, hold-out blaster (3D), macrobinoculars, medpac, personal moisture vaporator, rations, recording rod, survival shelter, syntherope, thermal flare. The pack may also contain other items added by individual scouts customizing their kits. Source: Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (pages 82-83) Water Purifying Canteen Model: SurvivalGear Water JugFilter Type: Water purifier Game Notes: The water-purifying canteen can remove contamination from tainted water. It takes two minutes to purify lightly contaminated water, four minutes to purify moderately contaminated water, eight minutes to purify highly contaminated water, and 1D hours to purify toxic water. (See pages 20-21 for more information on water contamination). Source: Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Water Purifier Model: Pretormin Environmental WPR-60 Type: Water purification system Skill: Survival Game Notes: A Very Easy survival roll is required for normal use. The amount of time required to properly filtrate water samples is dependant on local sources. Average filtration time is 5 minutes. The unit will notify the user when cleansing process is completed. Source: Galladinium’s Fantastic Technology (page 67) medals Corellian yellow Bloodstripe emperor's will hero of the empire imperial duralsteel cross medal of emperor's fist nova star medal of the empire Distinguished medal of imperial Honor Baron of the empire medallion of honor Medal of Valor Juggernaut's ring Points: Character Points: 26 Cyber Points: 2 Force Points: 1 Move: 10 Dark Side Points: 0 Force Sensitive?: no Category:Ravenwood Company